Hayato Hyuuga BIO
Name Hayato Hyuga IMVU Username KaladraxBlackwing Nickname Ghost Age & Date of Birth 19 years old 05/27/269 A.N Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagakure Height 5'11" Weight 190lb Blood Type O- Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Back is littered with long laceration scars, as well as his arms, legs and chest, from his torture. Affiliation Konohagakure Relationship Status Single Notable Features Pale, almost Albino Complexion Unique Traits Eidetic Memory http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/eidetic Intelligence Genius Personality & Behavior Hayato is always calm, and collected. He is constantly analyzing each situation to find the most fruitful outcome. Due to this, Hayato is typically to himself. It has always been this way, even before he disapeared at the age of 14 while on a mission. Hayato is always driving forward, through constant training with someone or by himself. Constantly learning, his own limits, and weaknesses, and defences to cover said weaknesses. He has a powerful analytical mind, a born stratagist. Hayato's eidetic memory also allows him to retain all battle eviroments, jutsu, stratagys and situations of combat, as if he had photographic memory, though he forgets most other things that doesn't involve battle. Hayato is unbelivably loyal, and very protective of his team, and the village. Hayato is quick to action to any situation that wold harm his team, friends, family, or any of the villagers, regardless of the difference in skill his opponent may have. Hayato is merciless to any who would cause him or his love ones harm with malicious intent. Having been captured, imprissoned and tortured for information on Konohagakure while on a mission; Hayato when he does interact can and will come across as cold, rude, and barbaric. He however would do anything for his friends, family, village, and team. Nindo "If you cannot stand on your own two feet. If you cannot overcome insurmountable odds on your own. How exactly do you expect to protect the ones closest to you?" Bloodline/Clan Hyuga Clan. Kekkai Genkkai Byakugan Ice Release Family Mother: Kisana Hyuga (NPC Deceased) Father: Heji Hyuga (NPC Deceased) Sibblings: N/A Ninja Rank Chuunin Element One Wind Element 2 Water Weapon of Choice Weighted white scarf. Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Gental Palm Techniques http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_One_Hundred_Twenty-Eight_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Mountain_Crusher http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Protection_of_the_Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Needle Medical Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cell_Activation_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique Other Jutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Strength http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Heavenly_Foot_of_Pain http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Reversal_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Created Jutsu List Kiss of the Dragon: Using a Acupuncture needle, or other source of pinpoint weaponry the user impales the needle between the 6th and 7th Cervical Vertebra in the very center of the spinal collum. This technique Simulates the nerves in the neck directing the brain to increase blood flow to the head. As the blood flows to the head at such a rapid rate the victim is left paralized by pain, and begins to bleed from the eyes, nose, ears and mouth, before dying shortly after via a painful brain Aneurysm. S Rank Jutsu requiring 100% pinpoint accuracy, with the aid of a visual doujutsu such as Byakugan, or a master of the Sharingan. Allies/Enemies N/a Background Information History '''Origins''' Hayato was born to the Hyuga Banch family 269 Years after Naruto's death in Konohagakure. His mother Kisana Hyuga, died giving birth to him which grieved his father Heji Hyuga greatly. Heji started teaching Hayato Chakra control, Taijutsu, and Gental palm techniques at the very early age of 5. It was then Heji realized his son has a unique trait which aided Hayato in being considered a genius; Hayato has a Eidetic memory. Hayato when he was first born looked like any normal child cept his hair was white as snow. Later down the years Hayato's complection paled almost to the degree of being considered Albino. Even at the ripe age of 5 years old, Hayato quickly accelled above the other children in training as he can recall just about any training, combat oriented situation with 100% accuracy, once he knew how to perform a jutsu or technique he could perfect it with each attempt later on, quickly mastering it much faster than any other. Any trap he would fall into, or any jutsu used on him, would never work a second time depending on the situation. Due to this Hayato entered the Ninja Academy very early. From his fathers instructions Hayato purposly held back, and did not show his skills, and remained like the other children in his class; regardless that he was constantly picked on for being silent, and quite different than the other kids. '''Genin at the Age of 10''' Hayato again with the instruction of his father held back through 5 years in the ninja academy. staying far longer than any other student, Hayato was always looked down upon by the instructors and other children. He was constantly told to give up becomming a shinobi. However, Hayato remained in the academy. Through the years of being in the academy Hayato would receive private tutoring from his father, as he quickly accelled to Chuunin level skill in Taijutsu, and Chakra Control. He quickly mastered the Gental palm techniques starting from Eight Trigrams 32 palm all the way to 128 palms. Heji Trained Hayato with weights around his arms and ankles to quicken his strength, always stretching to retain his incredible flexibility. Heji began teaching Hayato to control his Tenkentsu; However, Heji was assassinated the night after he had started to train Hayato. Greived by his loss Hayato though not very social fell silent all together, and no longer bound by his fathers instructions no longer held back. In the final exams of the Ninja academy, Hayato graduated at the top of his class with ease; The same day he turned 10 years old. For the next year Hayato, Hojo, and Nami would take Many D Rank and a few C rank missions; Completing them all with ease. (Refer to Background info for mission success rate) '''Chuunin ''' Only a year after he became a Genin Hayato was recomended for the Chuunin exams, but he refused to partake yet. Hayato never did make friends with his squad mates, but exemplified great leadership qualities, loyalty, and the protetive instincts toward his team as if they were his children. When not on a mission or whenever he was alone Hayato would train out of the eyes and ears of anyone. Using the training he recieved from his father, Hayato did master the control of his Tenketsu, and learned the One blow body technique on his own. Fuled by a craving to learn more about his clan Hayato snuck into the archives of the Hyuga and studied the scrolls of their techniques. From this Hayato mastered Revolving heaven, and twin lion fists. During one of his missions Hayato and his team were gravely out matched, and their sensei killed. Having to step up Hayato showed great strategy and was able to coax the offenders into a grave trap and saved his team. Hayato grieved the loss of his Sensei with his team as they carried his body back to Konohagakure. From this Hayato knew if there were only a medical Ninja on his team that his sensei would have lived, thus driving him to learn medical Ninjutsu. Hayato was removed from his team after speaking with the Hokage, and placed within the medical center to learn medical ninjutsu. Hayato studied only a few months in the Medical center and mastered the Mystical Palm, Delicate Illness Extraction, and Chakra Scalpel techniques. In his own studies of medical scrolls, and different surgical scrolls, Hayato mastered Yin Healing Wound Destruction technique. 3 more years had passed and the Chuunin exams were held on Hayato's birthday. The first Exam Hayato quickly aced the writen test, as did his old team, Nami Uzamaki, and Hojo Saratobi. In the second exam in the forest of death, Hayato reunighted with his old team, and the 3 of them blew through the other teams, gaining both earth and heaven scrolls, and being the first team to make it to the tower. The last part of the Exam, Hayato didn't even take a hit from his opponents untill he was faced against Hojo. Having found it difficult to fight his own team mate Hayato became sloppy in his attacks, but did end up winning. The semi Finals Hayato fought against Nami, and lost due to being unable to truely fight her, through a deep seated and secretive love for her. Hayato, Hojo, and Nami all became Chuunin through their skill, judgment, and Strategy. Hayato was finally a Chuunin at the age of 14. Due to Hayato, and his team's skill, and mission success rate they took only a few C rank missions, quite a few B rank Missions, Specific A rank missions; Completing all with 100% success rate. '''Dissaperance''' The Hokage having faith in Team 7 Hayato's team. The Hokage assigned them, as well as their Jonin Sensei to what seemed to be a relitivly easy A rank mission. However, As Team 7 traveled to the starting location of their mission they were ambushed by reminance of the Akatsuki. Moments before the ambush was sprung, a single man stood upon the road blocking their path. As Genji Abarai their Jonin Team leader, steped forth to confront this lone man, he was swiftly killed before anyone knew what hit him. Seconds later 2 more Akatsuki showed themselves. Before the fight they made it clear, that Hayato was their target. Instructed to give Hayato up and no harm would come, Nami, and Hojo took stance infront of Hayato. Hayato as well took stance as well as activating his Byakugan. As Hojo, and Nami withdrew their Kunai, and rushed the Akatsuki on the left and the right, they simply struck substitutions, littered with Paperbombs. Hayato being right behind Hojo, and Nami skidded to a stop as he saw them both blow up, as soon as the substitutions were placed. No time was given to think, nor react to such a trap at their level, as Hayato was splattered with his team's blood, and knocked back from the concussive force. Now surounded by 3 S class Shinobi Hayato even with his skill stood no chance. To keep him from gaining any unnecessary injury Hayato did give himself up, as he dropped to his knees, showing the first sign of emotion since his father and first sensei died. Before a tear could be shed, Hayato was quickly knocked un concious and hauled off to the Akatuski Hideout. No clue nor reminent that team 7 was even on the road was ever found. '''New Sensei''' Chained like a Animal Hayato was interogated by the Akatsuki in regards to the Byakugan. Hayato being incredibly faithful to not only his clan, but to Konohagakure refused to say a word. The Akatsuki knowing that upon Hayato's death, or any tampering with Hayato's eyes, his curse mark would activate and destroy the Byakugan. Hayato was beaten daily, his body ripped apart, and many experimental Jutsu used on him, in hopes Hayato would break and give them the information they saught. However, Hayato did not break. Kept alive by the Akatsuki member Akira Uzamaki with her medical Ninjutsu that rivals that of Tsunade's. Months of constant torture would pass, to Hayato only a few weeks, as he shielded his mind to keep from breaking. One day the Akatsuki leader, Sonjo Uchiha, a man with no eyes, cut from his skull stepped forth. Impressed with Hayato's unyeilding will, Sonjo stopped the torture, and let Hayato heal. Once Hayato was fully healed, Sonjo came to him and proposed a deal. If Hayato would train under Sonjo and become Akatsuki, that once Hayato was able to kill him, He'd be freed, able to do as he so wished. Hayato seeing this as the opportunity he needed, accepted the offer. The very next day, Hayato's new training would begin. Sonjo taught Hayato if he focused his Chakra to improve his strength he would be capable of super human strength. Through this, Hayato learned Chakra Enhanced Strength, Heavenly foot of Pain. Year's would go by, every day being filled with training. Sparing with Akira and earning hear respect, she taught Hayato Body pathway Derangment, Cell Activation Technique. Continued Training with the third member of the Akatsuki, a man that would not show his face. The third member being a master of the Gental palm continued Hayato's training, teaching him to use the chakra to use Water Needle. Finalizing Hayato's training by making him Master Vacuum Palm, and the stronger variation Mountain Crusher. Hayato now much closer to his escape began to sneak around, finding a few classified Scrolls. From Sonjo's scroll Hayato skimmed through not paying much mind but still hastefully reading it before moving on. The other Technique Hayato quickly mastered to help him greatly if he ever needed information; The time reversal Technique. 4 more years would pass, Hayato now becomming Age 19. '''Surpassed''' Having turned 19, Hayato sets forth to begin his plan of escape. First Hayato would visit the Faceless man. During the night Hayato crept to the Faceless Man, Swiftly and silently killing the faceless man in his sleep. Unbenounced to Hayato, it was all the Faceless man's ploy, the perfect escape. From the disturbance Akira rushed to her comrads aid, seeing the bloodied Kunai in Hayato's hand, Akira swiftly grabbed her Kunai, and rushed Hayato. From the training he gained from the Akatsuki member, Hayato knew Akira was a hot head. Goating her on, Hayato spoke about how worthless she was at healing, and that she couldn't save the Faceless one if she died trying. Angered Akira rushed forward blindly, as Hayato took stance. Hayato side steps as Akira lunges forward striking out with her Kunai with chakra enhanced speed at the last second, skimming Hayato's side in surprise. As Akira's foot plants, Hayato through the sidestep fell into the 8 Trigrams stance, as he struck out with his right palm to perform 128 palm technique. However, Akira pivots on her foot as he pushes her left hand out deflecting the first palm strike, sending Hayato off balance, as Hayato hadn't seen her fight like this at all. Akira performs body pathway derangment, and hits Hayato on his side, with enough force to knock him to the ground. Akira smiled standing over Hayato as he tries to figure out the damage delt to his neurosystem '''Finally home'''